


My Show Dragon

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bisexual Charlie Weasley, Co-workers, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gags, Gay Draco Malfoy, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humiliation, I hate word limits, M/M, Masturbation, POV Charlie Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Charlie Weasley, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: How do you humiliate someone with no shame? When you find others with no shame as well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	My Show Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/gifts).



> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles.
> 
> Trying out some new ships of friends choices to try and challenge myself! I've always loved the idea of this one, and you have NO IDEA how much I wanted to add to it. 100% will be expanded. Stupid word limits are torture themselves lmao
> 
> HP Daddy Square Prompt: Humiliation

Charlie dragged the strip of leather across the blond’s neck. The shivers were visible. It never failed. Anytime he touched him like this he got goosebumps, and his arm hair stood up. Whatever item he chose to bring along that night only heightened Draco’s sensitivity. Usually the whip or flogger because his fingers were the one thing that didn’t affect him. Probably because they didn’t bring the serious threat the others did. 

Looking from the bound man the redhead observed the crowd. Only his closest friends were allowed, mostly the other dragon tamers. He wouldn’t trust anyone else with what they did. While Charlie had tried a few different methods in the beginning of their relationship when Draco decided to misbehave, he soon realized there was no other way to humiliate the Slytherin. The blond had no bloody shame at all, with the only exception being his public appearance. 

While his co-workers had grown to be Draco’s friends also, there was something incredibly vulnerable about being displayed and used that put him on edge. Sure he laughed about it later, but in the moment and despite a hard cock, he worried what he would do next for their audience. 

“Do you want to join them?” Charlie purred letting the leather dance across the head of his erection, and Draco shook his head quite passionately. It didn’t stop him from wrapping his hand around his cock though. “Are you sure?” he asked again slowly, starting to stroke his long length. 

The blond’s nostrils flared, and he closed his eyes causing Charlie to smirk. Everyone else was still wanking in the chairs that he had set up in the clearing, probably about to come finally. He never let Draco come in front of them though, despite the showing off. That was reserved for only him to see. His face relaxed in all consuming bliss. Sure they could have their fill of him physically being the kinky lot they all were, but only he got all of him. 

Draco groaned around the gag, and thrust his pelvis upwards when he quit stroking him. It caused people in front of them to groan also as they kept fisting themselves through his torture. Charlie laughed, and scooped up his heavy bollocks. Rolling them around with a light tug causing the blond to whimper louder. 

The redhead watched some of his friends drop their heads back, starting to come all over themselves as he continued to fondle the blond. He only stopped teasing him with half pleasure when the last few were finishing themselves off with eyes closed.

“Now let’s go home so we can shag,” Charlie whispered, releasing the binds with his wand and pulling the gag from his mouth. As soon as he did the Slytherin grabbed himself and whined. 

“Sweet Salazar, there is a bloody shed over there,” Draco said nodding to the rickety old shack where they kept the extra taming supplies, and the redhead couldn’t help but laugh at his desperation. 


End file.
